


Let Death Be

by wxrmstachio



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Betrayal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrmstachio/pseuds/wxrmstachio
Summary: Where Alexander Hamilton displays no sign of mercy or humanity.





	1. Prologue?

Alexander Hamilton was everything John Laurens looked up to. Not only was he quick-witted, but he was also fast on his feet as well. John admired Alexander and everything he stood for. Everything that came out of the man’s mouth, John seemed to agree with. He would’ve done anything for Alexander, which is probably why he found himself with his forehead pressed against the barrel of a gun.

”You don’t have to kill me, Alexander,” John said, his eyes begging for some form of mercy, for some fragment of the Alexander he remembered to appear there. It didn’t come.

”Oh, but I do.”

”I never stood a chance against you, did I?” John asked, deciding to make his last few moments worth it.

”That’s the sad part, you did once.”

John almost forgot his position and tilted his head to the side, but caught himself before the motion could be executed. 

His confusion must’ve shown on his face, because Alexander spoke again, “You were always getting in my way, even though you never realized it.”

“Please, Alexander, I know you’re in there somewhere. I know you’re not really this monster you’re pretending to be. I know this isn’t you,” John was begging now, with tears cascading down his cheeks. “You wouldn’t do this.”

”Wouldn’t I?” Alexander asked, a smirk playing at his lips. They were the very same lips that John had imagined himself kissing at one point. That seemed so long ago. “There is something you need to understand, John. I am not human. I never was. So why are you expecting me to act like one?”

And then Alexander did something even more cruel than if he had just killed John. Without moving the gun, he knelt down so that he was at eye level with the broken, and always trusting man, and leaned forward. Next thing John knew, they were kissing. John had dreamt of this moment, but it had never happened quite like this. Despite the gun that he felt pressing against his skull, he let himself go in a sense. After he got over the initial shock, John began kissing Alexander back. It was gentle at first, with Alexander caressing the nape of John’s neck, but then it became more than that. Alexander began moving down, finding the curve where John’s neck met his shoulder and tugging at it with his teeth. John gasped, finding that he enjoyed being bitten as Alexander began sucking and nipping at the spot. All of a sudden, when he was finished with John, his mouth was replaced with cool air that struck John’s new bruise. He shivered, and it had nothing to do with the low temperature of the barren room they were in. 

When John looked up, Alexander had retaken his standing position, but this time he was gloating. John was realizing what he had done, and the expression of betrayal must’ve crossed his features, because he heard Alexander say, “Don’t act like you’re surprised. You must’ve known betrayal never comes from a stranger.”

John had been reduced to sobs that were now wracking his small frame. He wanted to be strong and confident in the face of his death, but he had now been confronted with worse. It wasn’t death he was afraid of. He was much more scared of the man in front of him with messy brown hair, eyes full of amusement, and a mouth that only ever knew how to form half-truths. He was no longer begging for his life, because all he wanted was for his Alexander to return. He wanted the Alexander that he remembered; the one that he loved, the one that he  _trusted_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~, the one who would never hurt or betray him. He was no longer wondering whether he should run from death, because now he was realizing that all he could do was let it be, less than a foot away from him.

And as Alexander Hamilton pulled the trigger, he knew that all the light had escaped from John Laurens before the bullet had even shot through his skull. He was dead before he even hit the ground.


	2. The Remorse That Follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Alexander Hamilton shows some sign of humanity.

Alexander fell to his knees in front of the man he had once loved. In front of the man who was now bleeding out as he watched. There was nothing he could do for John Laurens, for the man had already been long gone before Alexander had even pointed a gun at him. Alexander may have loved this man, but what he was now realizing was that John was a monster. And a manipulative one, at that.

Alexander did something that he had not allowed himself to do during their exchange and showed weakness. He began weeping over his fallen comrade. Or at least, the man he thought had been his comrade. This man had lied to him until the very end. He buried his face in his hands as he began to choke on his sobs. Everything was so fucked, ever since the beginning. Everyone he thought he could trust had inevitably betrayed him, but John had been the worst.

John had...changed him. He had made Alexander into someone he never wanted to be. John made this man — this man who had once stood for something, who had once fought for what he believed in, who had once been strong and untouchable — a broken and twisted shadow of what he once was. John had broken him down, and Alexander was realizing that there was no cure for this. There was no way for him to be built back up, and he would forever be an icy imitation of what he once was.

And maybe that was what had gotten him through the entire interaction he’d had with John without shedding a single tear. Maybe that was the reason he could shoot the other man, seemingly in cold blood. Because even when John broke down, Alexander knew that had been an attempt at manipulation, and he wasn’t going to allow himself to be betrayed once again.

So, of course Alexander felt remorse for murdering John. John had been his best friend, the man he thought he could trust, and the man he loved. Although he knew he had done the right thing, he knew he would never be the same, and all that thought served to accomplish was an increased surge of hatred toward the dead man.

Finally, Alexander stood yet again and removed himself from the room where it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m not sure if I should continue this and tell what had happened leading up to this point. 
> 
> Also, this definitely isn’t one of my best works, due to the fact that I haven’t really written anything since around 2016. I’m definitely a little bit rusty, but I must say I’m enjoying myself and this plot I have created!
> 
> \- Alex <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this! I have some ideas for where this could go, but I also might just leave it as a one shot.


End file.
